Battle on, even though pain
by Twilight Dreamer Renkin
Summary: Title says it all. Character Death. Possible Harem. Rating may change later on due to plot.
1. The choices we make

Disclaimer I don not own Naruto, and i damn the person who is slipping on the manga. It's starting to get bad.

**Sasuke fans do not read this is a one-shot or more if I get 10 good reviews **

**00000000000000000**

(Valley of the End)

Naruto and Sasuke stood facing Each other in their altered forms. Naruto with red Chakra surrounding him and Sasuke in his CS2 form. Naruto held a fully powered purple Rasengan in his right and Sasuke held the Black Chidori in his left hand.

"Sasuke this is your last Chance to return to the village. I was ordered to bring you back and I will… EVEN IF IT'S JUST A SMOKING CORPSE!!" yelled Naruto.

"Then a corpse you'll have to take, because I'll only go one place and that place shall lead me to power," said Sasuke with a hint of madness in his eyes.

"**THEN SO BE IT SASUKE UCHIHA I'LL END YOU HERE AND NOW!!" said Naruto focusing more power then should have been possible.  
**

Naruto jumped at Sasuke and Sasuke lunged at Naruto. The power coming from these two boys… no young warriors was so intense it was as if time froze for this epic conflict.

"_Let's find out & then we'll know for sure who's the best is .We well put everything on the line in this battle. There is no running for us and one shall fall here," they thought at the same time._

CHODORI!!

RASENGAN!!

(Back in the village)

Hinata and Sakura both stood by the gate as it started to rain. It was as if the sky itself was crying and it hadn't done that since Sarutobi-sama's death. Tenten had a hand on Hinata's Shoulder. She understood what the poor thing was going though. The love of her life was fighting to bring back some ungratful bastard who left willingly. The two men she thought of as brothers were out there and in danger all because of the damn council and their Bloodline obsession.

_"Neji-kun, Lee-kun please be alright or i'll never forgive you two," thought Tenten as tears ran down her face and mixed with the rain as it fell. _

_"I hope Naruto-kun/Sasuke-kun is alright," though Sakura and Hinata as they both tried to hold in their tears for the men they loved with all their heart and soul, but it felt like they were dying inside._

_000000000000000000000000_

TDR here and I hope you enjoyed this little one0shot (it could be more if I get 10 reviews, none of them flames) I hope to continue writing and getting better this is after all my first fic


	2. Wake me up

TDR: Here is chapter two. I wanted more reviews, but I guess this is good. This will be a bit longer. Oh and I like to thank my first two reviewers pyro357and TwiztidOne on a note I made a few changes. The Sannins are in their 40's, Naruto is 14 years old.

Naruto/Harem

I don't own Naruto.

00000000000000000000

(A day later Konoha gates)

Hinata and Sakura sat near the gate with tears running down their faces still. They refused to move from where they sat. Even their families couldn't move them. While at the Hokage's office four people watch the gate from the window with hurt looks on their faces; it was Tsunade, Jirayra, Kakashi and Anko.

"Kakashi if Sasuke kills Naruto I will kill you," said the toad Sage glaring at the Copy cat Ninja.

"And why would you do that Jiraiya-sama?" Asked Kakashi staring at the toad sage in fear.

"Because you taught him how to use the Sharingan and the Chidori," Yelled Jiraiya preparing to stomp a hole in Kakashi's face.

"Both of you stop it. fighting each other won't help them and it sure as hell isn't going to help us right now," said Anko as a tear fell out of her right eye and she gripped the pendent on her neck.

Both men looked down in shame. She may have been younger then both of them, but she was also righ. What they need were cool heads, not hot words. They needed to find the boys and they needed to fast.

Just after she said that the village bell rang as the watchmen said they saw a couple of people walking through with most of the retrieval team, but no demon or prodigy. People at the gates saw Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Lee, Kiba, Akamaru and the sand siblings sitting in Kiba's arms. Shikamaru didn't look to bad, neither did Kiba, but he would still need to be stitched up and get bed rest. Choji and Neji looked like hell. Neji had two holes in his body, and Choji looked to be in extreme pain. No one wasted any time in getting them to the hospital for sugary.

(One hour later)

It was in the middle of raining when Hihasi felt it, he went outside and used his Byakegun he saw a lump figure in the distance

"Kirmo-san go! Ring the bell and let the village know that Uzumaki-san is returning with the traitorous Uchiha," said Haishi.

Ding Ding Ding as the Villagers go around the gates again they saw a lump figure in the distance and by the time in got to the gates Tsunade was there and behind the lump was a long tail of blood behind the boy in orange. He had multiple gashes and even a small hole in his chest. The boy he was caring was no much better, but you could tell he was out like a light. Naruto sat Sasuke down on the ground as gently as possible, before he sat against the gate and covered his mouth as he coughed violently. He moved his hand and saw blood.

"_I may be dead in a few hours all because of the spoiled little prick and the pink haired bitch. What the hell was I thinking making that promise to her?_

As Sakura ran to the two boys, she had tears of sadness running down her face as she slid next to Sasuke and checked his body with the little medical knowledge Tsunade had taught her. She ran her hands over his body stopping near his pelvis and making sure it was good so she could still have his children. (_If he lives that long_: _From TDR_)

After Sakura was done she signaled for Kakashi to come over and pick Sasuke up. They took of to the hospital in order to save him. Naruto looked at his _team_, his _friends_, his_ family_ just up and leave him to die on the spot. He coughed up more blood and he knew he was losing conciseness as he barley heard the shouts of the crowd demanding his blood, the cries of his surrogate mother Tsunade, and the yell of someone trying to protect him. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was a woman with purple hair and brown eyes pick him up.

(Hospital- a week later)

Naruto's eyes bolted open and he shot up in his bed panting. He noticed that his chest was bandaged up, at least two of his lower ribs were cracked, and he had a splitting headache.

"What the fuck happened?" asked Naruto as Shizune walked in with some Raman.

"Oh Naruto-kun your awake," said Shizune with a small smile.

Naruto would probably never say it to her face, but he thought Shizune was quite hot. She always wore that black Kimono that just hugged her body, and he just wanted to suck on her c-cup breasts that just liked to hang there and tease hi. She had a natural beauty about her that she never covered up with any make-up.

"Hey Shizune-chan. How long have I been out?" asked Naruto.

"You've been out for a whole week Naruto-kun and let me tell you the village is in an uproar right now," said Shizune.

"Really?" asked Naruto.

"Really. Just hours after you brought Sasuke back Tsunade pulled a power move on the Council. Shinobi law 45: The fate of _any_ ninja that turns missing, regardless of his or her clan status fate is sealed, by the Hokage alone. Tsunade-sama has gone with the highest price. Sasuke will lose the ability to use the Sharingan forever," said Shizune.

"WHAT? That's bullshit on a whole another fucking level Shizune-chan. The little fucker almost killed me and she only wants to seal away his thieving eyes," said Naruto jumping up and tearing one of his wounds open. Naruto gripped his side in pain.

_"Where's the damn fox when you need hi?" thought Naruto._

Shizune rushed to his side and start to rewrap his wounds while blushing. She was the one who had to undress him when he was unconscious and she got a good look at his manhood and she was surprised to find that it was large for someone his age. And it wasn't even hard. She wanted to get it in her, but that would have to wait… Maybe she could call him to her office later and… (Perverted thoughts go here.)

"Anyway Naruto-kun to seal off his eyes basically kills his can, because once his eyes are sealed they can't be passed on to his offspring and for those with bloodlines a fate worse then death. Plus once it's sealed away you can beat the hell out of him with ease," said Shizune as Naruto smirked.

(In the Hokage Tower)

Hiashi was beginning to get pissed off and for a Hyuga that was bad, for the victim at least. Rika Haruno was complaining about the fate of Sasuke Uchiha and how it would ruin her Daughters chance at happiness. In truth she only wanted more power. She was the same way with Minato. All she wanted was money and power. She's a former slut who fucked her way onto the Council and she was still sleeping around all the time. Kid was probably the same way.

Hiashi stood. "Haruno-san I speck for all when I say… SHUT THE HELL UP!! The Uchiha is dangerous and unpredictable. I personally think that he should just be killed," said Hiashi.

"Fuck you Hiashi I lost my chances with Minato-chan and I'll be damned if I let my daughter lose her chance with the Uchiha. If only Minato-chan had an heir by that bitch Kushina Uzumaki, then I would tell my Daughter to drop the Uchiha and go with him," said Rika.

_"This bitch is out of her fucking mind," thought Tsunade about to set her straight ._

"Actually she did have a son. One Naruto Uzumaki," said Tsunade while smiling making the Whole council gasp out loud. "Oopps. Did I say that out loud," finished Tsunade with a smirk as Rkia ran out the door to find her daughter and tell her to tell the Uchiha to go fuck himself or get her to sire both their children.

_"In your face you pinked haired hag," thought Tsunade laughing in her mind. (Kind of scary if you think about it)_

0000000000000000000

There you go a bit longer, but it was worth it in the end. Next chapter will most likely have a small flashback and a lemon. Until next time.


End file.
